finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Harvey/Gallery
''Final Fantasy IV'' series ''Final Fantasy IV'' Cecil.jpg|Artwork of Cecil's two forms by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil Dknight.jpg|Dark Knight artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. 4a-cecil harvey v2.jpg|Dark Knight artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil V.jpg|Paladin artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil_Paladin.jpg|Paladin artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano-PaladinCecil.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Cecil IV.jpg|Lithograph artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. KainRosaCecil.jpg|Cecil, Kain, and Rosa faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 1.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 2.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 3.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 4.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 5.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 6.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV DS Cover Art.jpg|Cecil with the other heroes and the Lunar Whale by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil of Darkness and Light.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil facing his darkness. FFIV Novel Cover Art 1.png|Akira Oguro cover artwork featuring Dark Knight Cecil, for the first book of the official Final Fantasy IV novelization. FFIV Novel Cover Art 2.png|Akira Oguro cover artwork featuring Paladin Cecil, for the second book of the Final Fantasy IV official novelization. FFIV Novel Color Art 6 - Light vs Dark.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil facing Golbez, from the Final Fantasy IV official novelization. FFIV Novel Art 06 - Bathed In Light.png|Akira Oguro artwork of cecil becoming a Paladin, from the Final Fantasy IV official novelization. Cecil Kain.jpg|Dark Knight Cecil and Kain artwork by Airi Yoshioka. Cecilff4ill.jpg|Dark Knight and Paladin Cecil, artwork by Airi Yoshioka. Paladin Cecil triumphant.jpg|Artwork of Paladin Cecil triumphant by Airi Yoshioka. Dark Knight Cecil without helmet.jpg|Artwork of Dark Knight Cecil without helmet by Airi Yoshioka. Cecil and Rosa.jpg|Cecil and Rosa in the Castle of Baron by Akira Oguro. Cecil2.png|Nintendo Power artwork of Cecil by SD DK Cecil Original.PNG|The original version of Dark Knight Cecil's SD art. Cecil Paladin SD Shibuya.png|Kazuko Shibuya artwork of Paladin Cecil for Final Fantasy IV (SNES). Cecil Dark Knight DS Art.png|Akira Oguro concept artwork of Dark Knight Cecil (DS). Cecil Paladin DS Art.png|Akira Oguro concept artwork of Paladin Cecil (DS). Cecil Dark Knight DS Sketch.png|Akira Oguro concept sketch of Dark Knight Cecil (DS). Cecil Paladin DS Sketch.png|Akira Oguro concept sketch of Paladin Cecil (DS). CecilDarkKnightDSRender.png|In-game render of Dark Knight Cecil (DS). CecilDSRender.png|In-game render of Paladin Cecil (DS). Cecil_on_the_lunar_whale_cutscene_ios.PNG|Cecil on the Lunar Whale (DS/iOS). Cecil flowers ending ds ios.PNG|Cecil in the ending (DS/iOS). DK Cecil iOs Render.PNG|Dark knight Cecil (iOS). FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Cecil in the 25th Anniversary Poster of Final Fantasy. FFIV Early Portraits - Final Fantasy 25th Memorial Ultimania.jpg|Early Cecil portrait from Final Fantasy 25th Memorial Ultimania. Dkcecil.png|Cecil's 3D render in the introduction (PSX). Palacecil.png|Cecil's 3D Paladin render in the introduction (PSX). FFIVDS Dark Knight Cecil Level Up Pose.png|Level up pose for Dark Knight Cecil (DS). FFIVDS Paladin Cecil Level Up Pose.png|Level up pose for Paladin Cecil (DS). FFIV Steam Card Cecil.png|Steam Trading Card. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years FF4PSP Amano Cecil.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano's illustration of Cecil for ''The Complete Collection. After_Cecil.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil. Cecil After 2.png|Akira Oguro artwork of Cecil. Ff4tay-illust03.jpg|Concept artwork of Cecil with Rosa, Ceodore, the Hooded Man, and Golbez. TAY Novel Cover 1.png|Akira Oguro cover artwork of the Harvey family for the official novelization. Cecil Rosa.jpg|Cecil and Rosa in the Complete Collection opening FMV. CecilTAYBattle.PNG|Battle sprites (Wii). DarkKnightTAYBattle.PNG|Battle sprites (Wii). TAY King of Baron.png|Cecil (iOS). TAY iOS Cecil.png|Cecil's model (iOS). FF4TAYPC Cecil Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose (PC). Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV DarkNightArmorFFXIV.jpg|Dark Knight Armor. BaronCircletAndEaringsFFXIV.jpg|Baron Circlet and Earrings. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil Dissidia CG render.png|CG render of Cecil's Dark Knight appearance. Cecil - 012 CG.png|CG render of Cecil's Paladin appearance. CecilDissidiaModel.png|In-game appearance as a Dark Knight. Cecil-PaladinDissidia.png|In-game appearance as a Paladin. CecilDissidiaDKAlt.PNG|Render of Cecil's Amano appearance as a Dark Knight. CecilDissidiaPAlt.png|Render of Cecil's Amano appearance as a Paladin. Cecil D alt3.png|Render of Cecil's appearance as a Dark Knight (DS). Cecil(Dissidia012).png|Render of Cecil's appearance as a Paladin (DS). DissidiaCecil-DLCDarkKnight.png|Render of Cecil's SD appearance as a Dark Knight. DissidiaCecil-DLCPaladin.png|Render of Cecil's SD appearance as a Paladin. Pr-013 Cecil TCG.png|Card depicting Dark Knight Cecil in ''Dissidia. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFF2015 Cecil pose.jpg|Cecil (arcade). DFF2015 Cecil DRK.jpg|Cecil as a Dark Knight. DFF2015 Cecil Dark Knight 2nd Form.png|Cecil's Dark Knight second form. DFF2015 Cecil PLD.jpg|Cecil as a Paladin. DFF2015 Cecil Paladin 2nd Form.png|Cecil's Paladin second form. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Cecil Dark Knight.png Dffoo cecil 03.png Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Cecil Illust.png|Paladin Cecil's illustration. PFF Dark Knight Cecil Illust.png|Dark Knight Cecil's illustration. PFF Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil's sprite. PFF Dark Knight Cecil.png|Dark Knight Cecil's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cecil Brigade Portrait.png|Cecil's icon. Cecil Brigade.jpg|''FFIV Paladin Cecil. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Dark Knight FFIV.png|Boss sprite (Dark Knight). FFRK Cecil Dark Knight Profile.png|Profile image (Dark Knight). FFRK Cecil Dark Knight Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Dark_Knight_Cecil_sprites.png|Set of Cecil's sprites. FFRK_spritesheet_Dark_Cecil.png|Sheet of Cecil's sprite. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MC.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MCII.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cecil Paladin Profile.png|Profile image (Paladin). FFRK Cecil Paladin Battle Pose.png|Battle pose (Paladin). FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP.png|Japanese Event Banner. FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP2.png|Japanese Event Banner (Reissue). FFRK Light Against the Darkness Event.png|Event Banner. FFRK Light Against the Darkness Banner2.png|Event Banner (Reissue). FFRK Vale of Memories JP.png|Vale of Memories's Japanese event banner. FFRK Vale of Memories Event.png|Vale of Memories's global event banner. FFRK_Paladin_Cecil_sprites.png|Paladin sprites. FFRK Cecil Paladin DFF sprites.png|Set of Paladin Cecil's Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MC.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MCII.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MCIII.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Paladin_Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil's spritesheet. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Secret of Evermore Cecil - Secret of Evermore.png|Cecil's sprite. SoECecil.JPG|Cecil's armor shop. Rise of Mana RoM Kain & Cecil.png|Kain and Cecil. Heavenstrike Rivals HSR Dark Knight Cecil.png|Dark Knight Cecil. HSR Paladin Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil. Puzzle & Dragons PAD Cecil Harvey4.png|Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey.png|Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey2.png|Cecil evolution. PAD Cecil Harvey3.png|Cecil ultimate. ''Monster Strike MS Cecil.png MS Cecil2.png Other media Virtual World Vwavatar palcec.jpg|Paladin Cecil's Virtual World avatar. Vwavatar darkcecgolbez.jpg|Golbez and Dark Knight Cecil's Virtual World avatars. Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy IV